


Test Drive

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both stopped at a red light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

They're stopped at a red light, both right at the edge of a white line indicating the empty crosswalk. They're the only two on the road, but it makes sense. No one is going to be driving through a district full of warehouses at 1 am unless they have business here. Sometimes there's drag races on these roads, but tonight he doesn't hear the echo of roaring engines bouncing between buildngs and cold, stagnant air.

He can change that.

Yunho gives the car next to him a once over. He can tell right away that it hasn't been modified for racing, lacking a lowered chassis or any sort of visible customization. Still, the car is spotless and reflects the moonlight off its gleaming silver exterior. It's a mix of sleek, fast, and not to mention expensive. It's the kind of car that turns heads on the road.

He spares a glance at the driver next, but it's too dark inside the vehicle to get a good look. Instead, the lights seem to use every chance they can to bounce off the smooth, gradual curves of the car, as if boasting to Yunho about its price tag. The thought only makes him all the more aware of the adrenaline seeping into his blood.

Yunho runs a hand over the front of his motorcycle. Even through his leather gloves, he can feel the heat from the engine. The chassis is painted with a blazing red and a contrasting phantom black. It's not exactly a cheap model either.

In the corner of his eye, the walking man becomes a flashing red hand. It's only then that he realizes his helmet's visor is beginning to fog up, a result of his hot breath clashing with the cool atmosphere. He flips it up and lets fresh night air fill his lungs.

Yunho gets the sense that the driver is watching him carefully, and in response, his lips quirk into an arrogant smirk. He cocks his head to one side. Wanna go, pretty boy?

The light flashes to green. Without waiting for an answer to come, his foot pushes off the ground while his hand jerks and brings the engine roaring to life. He starts to glide over the crosswalk, and the image of a horse bursting through the starting gate flashes through his mind. A split second later, he hears the car behind him sounds its own war cry. 

Let's see what you've got. Their engines rev at the same time, a clash of pistons pumping and tightly confined explosions. Yunho rushes out ahead as quickly as he can, but as he expects, his lead is eaten through in mere seconds. Even without mods, the car is built for speed. The placement of the engine, the aerodynamics of its sloped front, all of it has been tested meticulously. The car has more impressive speed records than his motorcycle, but he also knows that those are nothing without the right handling.

Right away, Yunho can sense that the other driver is being cautious. He matches speed with Yunho, the fronts of their vehicles competing to stick out just a bit further than the other, but he never stays ahead for very long. The loud purr of the driver's engine cuts through the dead silence in the twilight, but even through his helmet, Yunho's ears pick up a subtle ebb and flow to the sound, corresponding with the light depressions and releases of the car's accelerator.

The obvious hesitation has Yunho gritting his teeth. A race like this doesn't interest him. He maneuvers his motorcycle closer to the dashed white line dividing their lanes, and the car takes the bait, moving over to keep the space between them. Yunho is in control.

Racing to Yunho is all about intensity. The rush of adrenaline feels similar to venting out an unknown rage pooling in his gut, all his frustrations vocalized in the roar of his engine. Excitement through fear has no place in a competition built on quick instinct. The resulting high is as different as flight and fight.

Yunho pulls his motorcycle ever closer to the car. Despite the distance he consciously keeps between himself and the side view mirror, it's still a tight gap. The driver of the car tries to slow down and relent, but Yunho matches him speed for speed. Yunho pushes him further and further left until finally, the car jerks and forces its left tires onto the sidewalk. 

Satisfied, Yunho pulls back into his own lane. The car falls off the sidewalk, chassis bouncing on its mufflers, then revs its engine furiously. Yunho responds in kind, and soon enough the two of them are barreling down the straight road at well over 100 mph. The air howls around Yunho's helmet, as though in agony as they slice through it. Now this is the kind of race he wants.

A traffic light is off in the distance, a sign that they're coming to the end of the long row of warehouses. The car has closed the gap created between them from when it hopped the curb. Yunho keeps his head lowered and pushes his motorcycle up to its top speed. All the noises around him mesh into one ear-splitting roar, and the wind beats against his leather jacket like a wailing monster holding him back. 

And so he fights. Against the car, against the invisible monster, against physics. The adrenaline running through him seems to slow the world, but the traffic light speeds towards him regardless. As if to give its okay, the light switches to green when they're less than half a mile away. Yunho stares at it intently, but he doesn't give a shit about the color.

Before he knows it, it's all over. He looks over to his left and sees the nose of the car pass by the light post a split second before he can have the same pleasure. He's lost.

Yunho relents on the accelerator and lets the motorcycle coast over the last of the straight road. He feels his earlier high draining out of him, and once more he's aware of the cold air swirling around his body. With a sigh, he flips his visor up to let the chill calm him.

His opponent rolls alongside him for a little while, only bothering to hit the brakes when they reach 30. Yunho's not disappointed about losing. Rather, he's impressed. While the car rolls to a stop behind him, Yunho makes a U-turn and approaches it once more, a smirk on his face like he was the victor.

The car is silent when Yunho parks next to it. He rests his helmet on his motorcycle, then purposefully passes by the front of the car. Even without touching the hood, he can feel the intense heat radiating from the engine and hear the frame crunch as the cold air contracts the tightly-fitted metal pieces comprising it.

Yunho saunters over to the driver's side and taps on the glass, feeling much like a policeman pulling someone over for speeding. He almost laughs at that thought, considering he was both an instigator and an accomplice to the crime. The two of them are just lucky that no one is patrolling this area tonight. He continues sporting a shit-eating grin as the car window rolls down.

Before he can react, a hand darts out from the driver's seat, curls itself into the breast of his leather jacket, and pulls him through the open window until his lips meet another pair.

"You're such a dumbass," Changmin grits out between gasps and kisses. He's rough with Yunho, pulling him so far inside the car that the man's ass is sticking out into the night air before changing his mind and shoving him away so that he can fling the door open instead. "Get in here," he orders as he fumbles to undo his seatbelt.

Yunho wastes no time scrambling inside and pinning Changmin out across the front seats. Changmin groans, whether from the armrest digging into his back or the tongue down his throat Yunho isn't sure. Their hands are everywhere, reaching, clawing, grasping. Yunho's shirt is tugged all the way up to his arms just as his fingers find the fly of Changmin's pants.

Behind him, Changmin hooks a foot through the armrest and pulls the car door shut. Inside, they're both in uncomfortable positions. Changmin's head is pressed against the door on the passenger side, and his body is twisted so that his legs can hang over the side of the driver's seat. Yunho isn't much better off, hunched over Changmin with one knee embedded in a cup holder and the rim of the steering wheel jutting into his thigh.

After Yunho makes quick work of Changmin's shirt, he smirks and says, "And you were scared."

Changmin rolls his eyes. "Is there anyone who wants to trash a brand new car?" He gives Yunho a shove. "And what was with making me jump the curb?"

Yunho just laughs. "Got you fired up, didn't I?" He helps Changmin shimmy out of his underwear and caresses the erection underneath. From there, his hands venture down the sides of Changmin's thighs, fingertips running over the light sheen of sweat on his skin. "Down here too."

"Shut up," Changmin retorts even as he rolls his hips against Yunho's. It's the kind of reply he gives when his sharp tongue has run out of words, and they both know the attempt at seduction is merely a distraction. Still, Yunho lets a pair of toned arms wind around his neck and draw him downwards. Their lips meet again, followed by their tongues. They've barely gotten started, but already Yunho can feel his skin starting to stick to the luxury leather seats.

Yunho is too caught up in the kiss to remember that he's not exactly in the best of positions. Unexpectedly, his left knee slips off the console, and he falls right onto Changmin. Yunho's ass hits the steering wheel, and the car lets out a honk, a loud, blaring signal that yes, someone is getting laid inside. Beneath him, Changmin arches his back and groans in pain. 

"Sorry!" Yunho is quick to exclaim.

Changmin grits his teeth. "Get in the backseat," he barks, slapping Yunho on the ass for good measure. Yunho scrambles over the armrest before stretching out across the back with his knees bent and pressed against the window, shoving all their already discarded clothes to the floor in process.

"This is worse than trying to fuck in the bathtub," Changmin complains as he sits back up. Yunho has to agree that narrow sides and hard porcelain bottoms do not make for good sex. Eventually they had given up trying to find a good position and rushed to the bed still soaking wet.

Yunho watches as Changmin climbs over to the backseat. They're still scrunched back here, but at least there aren't any cup holders. Changmin crawls over Yunho but faces the other way, leaving the other man with a delicious view of his backside instead. "I want to suck you off," Changmin states bluntly, running a hand through the tangle of Yunho's pubic hair before it snakes around his cock. He huffs over the tip, his warm breath a suggestion that makes Yunho's whole body jerk.

"Yes please," Yunho groans out, and suddenly his cock is engulfed in heat and moisture and the texture of Changmin's tongue running over the top. He closes his eyes and arches into the sensation. His mouth is wide open, caught up in a gasp, and in the back of his mind, he thinks that he should do something with it. When he opens his eyes, Changmin has scooted backwards, leaving his cock hovering right over Yunho's face.

Unable to refuse an invitation like that, Yunho takes the tip between his lips and sucks. Changmin groans, the vibrations adding another level of sensation to the blowjob Yunho is already receiving. Not one to be beaten, Changmin begins moving his hand and mouth in sync along the length of Yunho's cock. He takes Yunho down deep, then pulls away until his lips brush over the ridge that transitions into the tip. He brushes his index finger along the underside, running over the thick vein he's fond of teasing.

Yunho's hands trail along Changmin's hip bones and over the curve of his ass before gripping the back of the man's thighs. He sucks hard on Changmin's cock, then runs his tongue slowly and seductively over the tip. Changmin gasps, tries to squirm away, but Yunho holds him in place. He feels Yunho's lick him with long, languid strokes, occasionally stopping to dip into the slit. Changmin crams Yunho's cock further into his mouth, but it does nothing to muffle his moans, leaving him to twist and turn helplessly without anywhere to go.

"Oh god," Changmin cries, letting Yunho's hard cock slip out of his mouth. He can feel saliva on his chin and between his fingers. Yunho's cock is so slick now that he can slide his hand over it quick and smooth. Changmin bucks into Yunho's mouth and moans. When he thinks about how he wants the wetness on his face to be Yunho's come, his cock twitches. "Please."

Yunho switches to running his tongue up and down Changmin's length. He's vaguely aware of the way his back is sticking to the leather seats and how the new car smell has been overwhelmed by the musky sweat in the air. It's stifling and exciting at the same time. He bucks upwards, searching blindly for Changmin's lips and moaning when his request is fulfilled. "Tell me what you want," he gasps.

"Come on me," Changmin replies without hesitation. He runs his fingers down Yunho's thighs, electrifying every nerve they touch and making them twitch. 

"God yes," Yunho grits out. He draws his mouth away from Changmin's cock and replaces it with two fingers. Meanwhile, his free hand takes up the task of pleasuring the other man, stroking him up and down in a way that drives Changmin nuts when he's impatient and on the edge like this.

Changmin groans. "No," he pleads. He bucks his hips wantonly, but all he receives for his efforts is a lonely cock and a slap to the ass. Annoyed, he goes back to sucking off Yunho, this time faster and more insistent and it takes all of Yunho's willpower not to melt under all the attention being lavished on his cock. There are days when Yunho appreciates slow sex, times when they can roll around in the bed until every sensation threatens to push them over the edge, but he also loves when Changmin is frustrated and demanding and needy like now. 

Yunho has to bite down on his fingers to muffle his cries, a little pain to distract him from the pleasure. He finishes up with his fingers and takes Changmin back into his mouth. Meanwhile, his free hand runs down Changmin's hard length and rubs at the underside of his scrotum, leaving the other man to jolt in surprise. Changmin moans his name as he presses wet fingertips to the area just behind the sacs, a place Yunho has come to learn is especially sensitive. He rubs at it for a few seconds, delighting in the way Changmin thrashes and gyrates above him, before moving on to the other man's ass. His fingers dip in between the crack and come to rest on Changmin's entrance.

Gently, Yunho presses inside. He knows this drives Changmin wild, being sucked off and finger fucked at the same time. Right away, Changmin pushes back at him insistently even as his whole body tenses up.

"Yunho," Changmin cries, shaking his head. "I can't- I need-" He pumps Yunho's cock furiously, one last burst before orgasm overwhelms his body. Yunho takes all of Changmin's come in his mouth until the other man falls forward, seemingly oblivious to how his head knocks against the car door. Changmin's arms fail him, leaving him to melt against Yunho as a sweating, panting mess. As intimate as they are, Yunho can feel every spasm, and every twitch makes him more aroused. Reaching down, he grabs his dick and starts stroking hard and fast. He's already close, but it's the long breathy moan that Changmin lets out amidst a wave of pleasure that sends him fast over the edge.

"God," Yunho gasps, back arched. Changmin seems to have enough sense left in him to remember his earlier request, and he angles his head so that he's facing Yunho's cock. Yunho grips his cock tightly as he comes, trying to hold it steady as it tenses before releasing. His senses seem to die, leaving only euphoria bursting open inside of him. He loses track of his arms and legs, has no idea if he's still even holding his cock or where his stream of come is aimed.

Next thing he knows, he feels Changmin licking at the tip of his cock, tasting the last of the come dribbling out. It's hypersensitive from his release, the pleasure is too much for Yunho to take, who tries to jerk his body away but Changmin is too stubborn and sadistic to be deterred.

"Stop," Yunho cries breathlessly. He grips Changmin's ass almost painfully. "Too much." He feels his twitching cock drop out of Changmin's mouth, which then switches to planting gentle kisses along his thigh instead. Yunho reaches up to touch his own lips and realizes that Changmin's come has dribbled out on one side.

They rest for some time, although there's no real way to stretch out like when they're in bed. They twist and turn until somehow they're one their sides facing one another with Changmin one centimeter away from falling off the backseat. The heat between them takes a long time to dissipate, and so does the sweat.

"Ugh," Changmin groans once his breath has settled back to normal. "I'm stuck to this seat." He rubs at the come that's on his face, an array of streaks running down his nose and across his cheeks. "Remind me why teenagers like car sex again?"

Yunho laughs. "Because unlike you, they live with their parents." The bitter, heavy taste of Changmin is still in his mouth, not that he minds.

"Oh. Right." Changmin snuggles up to him a little closer.

"We should race again sometime," Yunho ventures, a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Since it seems to get you so hot."

Changmin can't say no.


End file.
